nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Maggie Q
Margaret Denise Quigley was born to a Polish-Irish American father (originally based in New York) and a Vietnamese mother. Her father met her mother during the Vietnam War. Maggie has two older half-siblings from her mother's previous marriage, and two older sisters. The family moved to Hawaii and settled in Mililani. Early life Q was born and raised in Honolulu, Hawaii. Her father works for the government, and is an American of Irish and Polish descent. Her mother works at Leilehua Golf Course, and is a Vietnamese immigrant. Her parents met while her father was stationed in Vietnam during the war. Q grew up with four siblings. Q attended Mililani Waena Elementary School and Wheeler Intermediate School. She also attended Mililani High School, where she was on the cross country, track and field, and swim teams. She won the title of "Best Bod" senior year, and graduated from Mililani High School in 1997. Career At the suggestion of a friend, Q began modeling in Tokyo at the age of 17, before making an unsuccessful move to Taipei, and finally trying in Hong Kong. She has said it was not easy for her: "I had twenty bucks in my pocket. I mean, I literally did the same thing that my mother did when she left Vietnam... didn't speak the language... had no money." But, it was in Hong Kong, that she was selected by Jackie Chan, because he saw a potential action star. His intensive training taught her the importance of professionalism and always doing her own stunts. Q later said, "I had never done a day of martial arts in my life when I started in the business. I couldn't even touch my toes." In 1998, she started her acting career in the TV drama House of the Dragon, which was a huge hit in Asia. In 2000, Q made her film debut as Anna in the horror film Model from Hell, and went on to star as an FBI agent Jane Quigley in the action thriller Gen-Y Cops the same year. Her appearance in Gen-Y Cops impressed Jackie Chan so much that she was cast in Manhattan Midnight and Rush Hour 2. In 2002, she starred as martial artist assassin Charlene Ching in the action film Naked Weapon. In 2005, Q played Harmony in the German-Singaporean TV mini-series House of Harmony, opposite Fann Wong. The same year she also co-produced the animal treatment documentary Earthlings narrated by Joaquin Phoenix. In 2006, she starred alongside Tom Cruise in Mission: Impossible III. She played Zhen, the only female member of the IMF team. In 2007, she appeared as Mai Linh in the Bruce Willis movie Live Free or Die Hard, the fourth film in the Die Hard series, and as Maggie in Balls of Fury. In 2008, Q played fictional Cao Ying, a granddaughter of the warlord Cao Cao in Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon, her first ancient Chinese costume performance. That same year, she also appeared in the drama/thriller movie Deception starring Ewan McGregor and Hugh Jackman, as Tina, an investment banker who introduced Jackman's character to an exclusive anonymous sex club list. Q also stars in the video game in the Need for Speed franchise Need for Speed Undercover, as the seductive lead character, federal agent Chase Linh, who is the player's only contact to the Tri-City Police. In 2010, she became the lead character, an assassin gone rogue, on the new CW series, Nikita, a revamp of the movie/TV title. Personal life Q has been a vegetarian for many years, and was featured in two almost nude ads for PETA Asia-Pacific. She was also responsible for the removal of all real fur from the wardrobe on the set of Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon. In 2008, Maggie Q was named PETA Asia-Pacific's "Person of the Year." The same year, the organization also listed Q as one of the "Best-Dressed Celebrities" of 2008. Q previously dated Hong Kong actor Daniel Wu who also was a costar of Naked Weapon. She had also dated Korean-American model and actor Daniel Henney. She has three tattoos: one on each arm and one of a phoenix on her buttocks, which she has had to conceal for most of her roles except Nikita. Q is also deaf in her left ear, because her eardrum was blown out in an explosive stunt while her right ear suffered mild hearing loss. She lives in Los Angeles, California, with her seven rescued dogs. Gallery Maggie-q-people-pets-3.jpg Minstyle71.jpg 002.jpg 006877207fb.jpg Mag-q-divergent.jpg Maggieq2.jpg Maggieq1-525x342.jpg 870 1r20101220 moddog maggieQ 0436.jpg AUDREY-WINTER-COVERavatar.jpg Nikita Inked 20120416133437 640 480.JPG Maggie-q-may-inked-mag-03-435x580.jpg Mq.jpg 5543 PETA-maggie jpg-550x0.jpg dsc2100resizejpg-e93077_320w.jpg BaSFmtlCAAABE0G.jpg 2222.jpg magg01.jpg magg02.jpg magg03.jpg magg04.jpg Scan03.JPG 002385571.jpg C76cf8badbaf78250241433ac6e8110d1230193863 full.jpg Mag1.jpg 2vbt200.jpg 008.jpg 10p3dye.jpg JaqHR44.jpeg JaqHR.jpeg Thumbnail.phpn.jpg ImagesCAG6IR9Z.jpg Singmag.jpg Ilook2.jpg 15wxjqg.jpg Images (7).jpg Images (6).jpg Mmaximsg.jpg Images (5).jpg 1zh3b5x.jpg 04- Maggie Q.jpg Maggiee.jpg Maggiehot.jpg F9d7fd30617d11e3b72f0ec2918b56a6 8.jpg MV5BMjE1MjY3NDA5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzE5MDk2 V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Fd511e4a59aa11e3867f0ef52b0b4d48 8.jpg Ca0a218a59aa11e3a52b12ea8db8b0b3 8.jpg A698e9b859a311e3b4b00e1aaf66de96 8.jpg 1066296.jpg Trivia *Besides Shane West and Lyndsy Fonseca, Maggie was in every episode of Nikita External Links *IMDB Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4